Blog użytkownika:Amakaa/Lód i śnieg - 1.11
11. Farsa Anna robi kolejne okrążenie po dywanie. Wydeptała już całkiem równy okrąg. Olaf idzie tuż za nią. - Co my właściwie robimy? – pyta po kolejnych pięciu kółkach. Anna wzdycha i siada na fotelu. Wypełnia ją mieszanka strachu, nerwów i zmęczenia. - Czekamy na Agnarra – przypomina. - Aha. Trochę to nudne. Jak ja bym chciała ''– myśli – ''być taka beztroska jak on. Olaf zaczyna ganiać za śnieżynkami ze swojej chmurki, niczym ilustracja myśli Anny. Do pokoju wkracza Rupert. - I jak? – pyta Anna. - Nadal źle. - Kiedy ten Agnarr... - Pewnie ledwo wypłynął z Derrinu. To miasto nie leży zbyt blisko. A pora roku też nie najlepsza na konne wyprawy. - Wiem, wiem.. Jakieś wieści z północy kraju? – pyta o tereny, na które ruszyli Elsa i Kristoff. - Żadnych. Poza tym, że nie zostały zagarnięte nowe tereny. To dziwne, skoro są nawet z wschodu. Tam coraz gorzej. Z jedna trzecia północnych królestw została opanowana przez tego maga. - Rozumiem – mówi Anna, a strach po raz kolejny rośnie. Próbuje samą siebie rozweselić – Cóż, brak wieści to chyba dobre wieści? - Oooo, a co to za oknem? Tło wymazało! – woła Olaf. Anna i Rupert podchodzą do okna, gdzie gęsta mgła pokrywa wszystkie tereny wokół miasta, które kojarzy się teraz księżniczce z małą plamką na czystej kartce papieru. Pierwsza myśl Ruperta jest o wiele bardziej praktyczna. - No, to powinno nam pomóc w wykonaniu planu – mówi. - Ale świat zniknął! – Olaf wygląda na naprawdę przerażonego. - Wcale nie zniknął, jest tylko zakryty – wyjaśnia Rupert. - A po co on się chowa? – dopytuje się Olaf. Rupert wzdycha. Zawsze swoją karierę w kancelarii królewskiej widział jako przesiadywanie nad coraz ważniejszymi dokumentami o handlu i popijanie herbaty. Tymczasem nawet nie mógł wypić filiżanki herbaty, gdyż żaden handlarz nie miał ochoty zapuścić się w te tereny. - Spójrz – woła Anna. Wskazuje na morze, gdzie z mgły wypływa statek. Okręt ma podziurawione żagle i kadłub z śladami walki. - Jak on przekonał kapitana do płynięcia przy takiej widoczności? – zastanawia się Rupert. - Wyciągniemy to z niego później. Idziemy! – zarządza Anna. W porcie jest tłoczno. Statki przybywają tu dość często, ale szybko odpływają na nieco bezpieczniejsze lądy na południu. Ten statek przybywa jednak z południa. A przynajmniej na to wygląda… Anna z trudem przebija się przez tłum. Trzy razy musi powtarzać, że nie zamierza dołączyć do sekty Starożytnych Proroków Zagłady, istniejącej już całe trzy dni i początek dzisiejszego. W końcu księżniczka dostrzega rozmawiających ze sobą Hansa i Agnarra, tego drugiego w zadziwiająco barwnym stroju kortyniańskim, który udało się dzień wcześniej wieczorem wygrzebać Annie. Na szczęście w dzieciństwie uwielbiała przebieranki i doskonale wiedziała, gdzie są przechowywane wszelkie niepotrzebne stroje. Agnarr tłumaczy coś Hansowi, mocno gestykulując i wtrącając co chwila jakieś obce słowa. - Cześć, Anna – wita się Hans, jakby spotykał znajomą na spacerze – widziałaś już tego tu – wskazuje na Agnarra, który właśnie opowiada o jakimś „sztoremie”, machając rękami we wszystkie strony. - Dzien dobra, panni – przerywa swój monolog Agnarr. - Co tu się właściwie dzieje? – pyta Anna i próbuje zrobić zdezorientowaną minę. - Mord w króle, królowa i dzici! – odpowiada Agnarr. Całą siłą woli powstrzymuje się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Następne zdanie wypowiada już w czystym kortyniańskim. - Jeśli dobrze rozumiem tego palanta, to w Kortynie jakaś dziesiąta woda po kisielu świętej pamięci już króla próbuje władować się na tron. - To straszne! Jak możesz w ten sposób mówić o czymś takim! – woła Anna starając się, by jej okrzyk zabrzmiał autentycznie. - Tia… Pomyśleć, że mam w tym kraju dość bliskie powiązania z rodziną królewską… - Jak tak można! – dodaje Anna udając, że nie usłyszała wypowiedzi Hansa. - One ma armę! Źle ludzie! – Agnarr kontynuuje swą opowieść. - Co tu się wyrabia? – Na scenę wkracza Rupert z ulotką Starożytnych Proroków Zagłady wciśniętą w dłoń. Agnarr po raz kolejny powtarza swą opowieść, starając się nie zmienić okoliczności. Rupert z Anną wyjaśniają sytuację w Arendelle. Wszystkiemu przygląda się Hans, szukając nieprawidłowości, które oznaczałyby, że ma do czynienia z jakimś szalonym pomysłem Anny. Nic jednak nie wykrywa. W końcu Anna proponuje Agnarrowi (alias księciu Velirre) gościnę w zamku Arendelle. Dziesięć minut później fałszywy książę próbuje wyplątać się z koszuli w jakiś czerwono-zielono-czarny wzór i nie udusić ze śmiechu. - To się nie uda – w Ruperta wkracza pesymista. – To jest zbyt wariackie, by się mogło udać. - A ja sądzę inaczej. Nieźle wymyśliłeś tą historię Agnarr. Wszystko do siebie pasowało – próbuje optymistyczniej Anna. - Pożyjemy, zobaczymy – udaje się wtrącić głównemu aktorowi między wybuchami śmiechu. - A dlaczego ten statek sobie odpłynął – pyta Olaf – i dlaczego jest tam ten gość od miecza i nieudanych pocałunków? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania